


La Cueva de las Ilusiones

by Alfavyrd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfavyrd/pseuds/Alfavyrd
Summary: Toda mi vida he tratado de escapar de la cueva.





	La Cueva de las Ilusiones

¡Yow!

 

Pues... esta viene siendo mi primera historia  por acá. Y no se me ocurre nada más qué decir, así que...

 

 

 

_**La Cueva  de las Ilusiones** _

 

 

Creí que estaba muerto.

 

Desde que llegué a la Cueva Celeste nunca lo he visto perder una batalla. Es el pokémon más poderoso que he conocido y no le gustan los humanos. El chico le dio algunos problemas con sus pokémon y él se limitó a defenderse, pero cuando empezó a curar a todo su equipo el Señor de la Cueva decidió dejar de jugar y usó su Psíquico contra él. Yep, atacó directamente a un humano con toda su fuerza (uno muy pequeño para empeorar las cosas) e incluso derribó una porción de la cueva. Es difícil decir qué lo mató: el ataque inicial, las rocas que cayeron sobre él o la inundación que vino después, pero nadie podría sobrevivir a las tres juntas. “Adiós chico" pensé, “fue divertido mientras duró".

 

Conocí al chico hace un año, más o menos, en el Monte Luna. Yo aún era un Zubat, uno entre mil Zubats zumbando como locos en la oscuridad de los túneles, que pasaba las horas atormentando a cualquiera que se aventurara por ahí. El chico parecía otro de esos mocosos fáciles de asustar, pero cuando fui hacia él me arrojó una pokéball, y cuando la esquivé mandó a su pokémon a luchar contra mí; un pequeño Charmander, aunque en ese entonces yo era aún más pequeño.

 

¡Fue una gran batalla! Con mi Supersónico confundí a su Charmander, al Rattata y al Pidgey. Él estaba furioso, sus tres pokémon se habían golpeado a sí mismos hasta caer y aunque yo había recibido un par de golpes, aún podía seguir. Cuando eres uno de 5000 hermanos tienes que distinguirte por algo o se olvidan de ti, y mi único talento era ser el más insistente de todos. El chico lo había aprendido a la mala; su Butterfree era el único pokémon que quedaba en su equipo y yo podía vencerlo en una pelea justa. ¿Qué harás, humano? ¿Volverás por donde viniste o seguirás luchando hasta el final? Mientras jugaba con la idea, de repente se me ocurrió que tal vez quisiera atraparme. Yo había probado mi valía y sería una buena adición a su equipo. Me estaba hartando de vivir en una cueva y estaba en perfecta edad para conocer el mundo. Tomé mi decisión: aceptaría la invitación del humano, a cambio de un poco de aire fresco estaba dispuesto a prestarle mi ayuda y sacarlo del Monte Luna.

 

No vi venir la piedra que me arrojó a la cabeza, pero sí escuché sus pisadas cuando echó a correr lejos de mí. Me jugó una mala pasada y pisoteó mis ilusiones. La piedra me golpeó a la altura de la oreja izquierda y aún hoy, a veces, me causa dolor de cabeza. Pero donde más me dolió fue en el interior. Había herido mi orgullo, y aunque un Zubat no tenga mucho de eso, no podía perdonarlo.

 

Gracias a mis hermanos supe que el chico había salido con éxito de la cueva. Pues bien, yo también podía salir. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y lo haría pagar.

 

Por suerte no tuve que ir hasta el fin del mundo. Mi oportunidad llegó antes, en el Túnel de Roca; una cueva tan oscura en la que todos son tan ciegos como un Zubat, excepto los Zubats. El chico se había cubierto con un aroma horripilante que mantenía a los otros Zubats lejos, y sus pokémon parecían más fuertes, pero yo era más listo que él y estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrarlo.

 

El Túnel de Roca es un poco diferente del Monte Luna; Los Zubats son más agresivos, los pasillos más intrincados y no hay un sólo Cleffairy por todo el lugar, pero sí puedes encontrar un pokémon diferente llamado Mankey. Mankey es grande, ágil y muy agresivo; no son la mejor compañía que uno puede desear, pero ese día eran justo lo que yo necesitaba.

 

Para los Mankeys, el único camino conocido es la violencia; nunca han pensado en alguna alternativa porque la violencia les funciona bien, a diferencia de pensar. Eso fue lo primero que aprendí de ellos, y con el tiempo también supe que odian cuando los muerdes en los tobillos, que tienen mala visión en la oscuridad, pero buen oído, y que cuando se sienten ofendidos descargan su ira con lo primero que encuentren.

 

Quiero que piensen en decenas de Mankeys irritados, con mordiscos en pies y manos, listos para caer a golpes contra cualquier cosa que llame su atención. Quiero que imaginen a esas decenas de Mankeys, todos agazapados en la oscuridad total. Piensen en un descuidado chico que inconscientemente ordena a su pokémon que realice un movimiento de Destello que lo convierta en un instante en el centro de atención. Cierren los ojos y visualicen la escena siguiente en sus cabezas, con su canción favorita de fondo, y quizás podrían entender la clase de felicidad que sentí durante los próximos cuarenta minutos. Hagan la prueba, es divertido.

 

No, no quiero insinuar que el chico murió; no es la clase de historia que estoy contando. Tuvo que salir de la cueva a gatas susurrando un “Ay" a cada movimiento, y desarrolló un trauma posterior hacia los Mankey, pero fuera de eso, salió ileso. Disfruté mucho con cada parte de ello, pero también me sentí aliviado cuando lo vi llegar a salvo al Centro Pokémon luego de seguirlo fuera de la cueva. El chico salió por la puerta dos días después, apoyado en un par de muletas, y durante ese tiempo yo pude pensar y llegar a una conclusión: no lamentaba que saliera ileso, pero tampoco me sentía satisfecho. No quería matarlo (no soy un villano) pero quería castigarlo. Devolverle la humillación, y hacerlo con mis propios colmillos. Tenía que hacerlo morder el polvo y que él supiera quién era yo y por qué lo hacía.

 

No quiero aburrirlos con una narración detallada de los cuatro meses posteriores al Día Mankey, basta decir que el chico prosiguió su viaje por la región y que yo fui a donde quiera que fuera él. Observé a sus pokémon luchar, y yo luchaba por mi cuenta también. Nos fortalecíamos ambos, al mismo tiempo, pero no juntos, y además yo estudiaba la forma de combatir de sus pokémon, sus hábitos, y pensaba en modos de derrotarlos. Pueden llamarme acosador, ya he dicho que los Zubats no tenemos mucho orgullo, pero casi olvido decir que para entonces ya no era un Zubat; el arduo viaje y los continuos combates me permitieron evolucionar.

 

Estuvo a punto de descubrirme en un par de ocasiones, siempre por un pelo (como en las Islas Espuma), pero faltaba poco para el final. Había estudiado la ruta y decidido el lugar perfecto para nuestro combate tiempo atrás: La Calle Victoria. Ese nombre tenía que ser mi señal, un augurio de que iba a ganar.

 

Esperé al final de la cueva, luego de que hubiera enfrentado a todos los entrenadores, superado todas las pruebas y gastado todo su repelente. Cuando él y sus pokémon estuvieran agotados,  cuando bajara la guardia y se creyera a salvo, yo surgiría de entre las sombras como el Jefe Oculto, y entonces... entonces...

 

_«¡Pikachu, Trueno!»_

 

¡Eso tiene que ser contra las reglas! He comido cosas más grandes que ese Pikachu, ¿por qué tiene que conocer un ataque tan injusto y acertar en el momento correcto al primer intento? El chico ni siquiera se volvió. Salió corriendo hacia la luz seguido por su rata amarilla y me dejó aturdido y paralizado en el suelo. Nuestros ojos no se cruzaron porque no me miró por un segundo, yo no era más que un pequeño Zubat para él, una molestia que no merece la menor atención. Nunca me sentí tan humillado en toda mi vida.

 

Con las alas chamuscadas me arrastré fuera de la cueva. Me tomó veinte minutos llegar a la salida y el resto de la tarde subir las escaleras de la Meseta Añil. Ya era noche cerrada cuando me dejé caer con la espalda hacia una columna, y un par de minutos más tarde, el chico salió.

 

Charizard, Pikachu y los otros cuatro cretinos caminaban a sus lados. El propio chico estaba exultante y parecía emitir luz propia, aunque tal vez fuera ese enorme trofeo que abrazaba con ambas manos y brillaba como el sol, casi tanto como su sonrisa.

 

Las lágrimas me escocían los ojos, y sabía que no era por las quemaduras internas o por la injusticia universal de que el muchacho se cubriera de gloria y yo de barro cuando debería ser al revés. Era porque yo quería estar ahí, quería ser uno de sus seis grandes. Ése era mi lugar, tenía que serlo desde aquel encuentro en el Monte Luna. Yo lo había seguido hasta el fin del mundo, lo conocía tan bien como cualquiera de ellos ¿Por qué no podía estar a su lado? ¿Por qué nunca me dio una oportunidad de demostrarle mi valía? Una, sólo una y habría sido su mejor pokémon, el más leal, el más confiable, el más genial de todos, su favorito...

 

Volví a verlo dos meses después, cuando ya tenía un tiempo viviendo en la Cueva Celeste. El Señor de la Cueva es el pokémon más fuerte que puedan imaginar: desprende un aura de poderío que intimida a cualquiera pero, al mismo tiempo, es el mejor tipo del mundo. Nunca se enfada con nadie, se preocupa por todos los que habitamos en la cueva y siempre tiene tiempo para escuchar lo que queramos decir. Todos nosotros, incluso los Psyducks que sólo dicen tonterías. De vez en cuando algún entrenador se abría camino hasta la cueva y entonces el Señor dejaba de ser el mejor tipo del mundo y lo echaba afuera en cuestión de minutos, volvía a su roca favorita en el piso inferior y todo seguía como antes.

 

Debí suponer que el chico vendría algún día, pero había tratado de no pensar en él desde la Calle Victoria así que me tomó de imprevisto. No es que importe, la batalla terminó como les conté al principio; con una explosión, un derrumbe y una inundación sobre el chico. Exactamente igual... salvo por un detalle: no estaba muerto. Ni siquiera herido de gravedad.

 

Volvió al día siguiente, al siguiente y al siguiente, y el Señor de la Cueva seguía venciendo con un movimiento. El chico era un idiota, pero no tanto, y cuando comprendió que no podía vencer con poder puro, comenzó a usar una estrategia tras otra, igual de ineficaces. Probó mandando a luchar a todos sus pokémon a la vez, y aunque logró presionar un poco al Señor de la Cueva, él se mantuvo firme y los derrotó a todos.

 

El chico estaba determinado a atrapar al Señor de la Cueva. Yo nunca lo había visto tan interesado en un pokémon hasta entonces, y tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Una parte de mí sentía envidia hacia el Señor de la Cueva por ser objeto de su interés, y otra parte estaba agradecida por humillar al chico una y otra vez. A veces, antes de que el chico llegara, yo le susurraba una sugerencia al oído y el Señor asentía, la ponía en práctica y cuando el chico salía de la cueva dando tumbos, todos los pokémon de la cueva reíamos juntos, incluso el Señor.

 

Creíamos que el chico se rendiría tarde o temprano, harto de tantas humillaciones, pero no fue así; cada mañana aparecía en la entrada de la cueva, hacía el recorrido completo hasta las estancias del Señor y lo desafiaba de nuevo. El chico era tonto, pero él también estaba aprendiendo y sus pokémon se fortalecían. Poco a poco empezaba a presionar al Señor y él tenía que esforzarse más para vencerlo. Se acabaron los juegos y dieron paso a las batallas, batallas fáciles que el Señor ganaba en instantes, pero batallas al fin y al cabo, cada vez más cerradas.

 

Una tarde, luego de que el chico se fuera, le pregunté al Señor porqué prefería encerrarse a sí mismo en una oscura cueva en lugar de salir a conocer el mundo —tal vez con un entrenador, añadí—. El Señor miró a su alrededor con un gesto suyo que se parecía a una sonrisa.

 

«Ya he estado en el mundo y he conocido humanos, y no quiero volver a lidiar con ninguna de las dos cosas. A donde quiera que voy los humanos desean mi poder, y por obtenerlo hacen cosas horribles, y para evitar que lo hagan tengo que hacer daño a todos los que me rodean, humanos y pokémon, buenos y malos. Aquí en la Cueva Celeste puedo vivir en paz. Puedo conocer a todos sus habitantes sin hacerles daño, y cuando algún humano llega hasta aquí, puedo echarlo fuera sin problemas»

 

Yo le dije que no todos los humanos eran malos. Que yo había visto el mundo muchas veces y no todo era tan  oscuro como él creía, que sólo había tenido mala suerte y visto la peor parte por casualidad, pero que muchos humanos eran buenos, y el chico podía contarse entre ellos. El Señor posó una mano sobre mi cabeza y me dijo:

 

«El mundo que conoce un Golbat no es igual al mundo de Mewtwo; son el mismo, pero son diferentes como diferentes somos nosotros. El mundo puede perdonar tu existencia, pero no la mía, y por eso debo construir mi propio mundo. Ese es esta cueva, mi hogar, donde vivo entre los que me aceptan como uno más». Yo le dije que era una vida muy aburrida, confinado de por vida en una fría y oscura cueva. «Puede ser, pero vivo la vida que es posible para mí, y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para protegerla».

 

Tenía razón, pero me enfurecía que la tuviera. Éramos diferentes y por eso el mundo nos trataba de forma diferente: yo podía volar a donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera y nadie se quejaría al respecto porque a nadie le importa lo que haga un Golbat, pero el Señor no. El Señor era codiciado por todos, incluso por el chico, determinado a tenerlo en su equipo aunque ya tuviera seis grandes pokémon y muchos más. Quería sentir envidia del Señor por tener lo que yo más quería, pero sabía que no era su culpa. Él también quería lo que yo tenía, mi libertad y mi insignificancia ¡Sería tan fácil si pudiéramos cambiar de lugar!  Si el chico me quisiera como su compañero, si el Señor pudiera salir al mundo sin tener miedo de causar un desastre. Si pudiéramos ser el otro y vivir en su mundo... No, nada de eso es posible. Las cosas no irán como quieres sólo porque lo desees, incluso un Golbat puede saber eso.

 

Y sé algo más, el Señor estaba equivocado: nuestro mundo es el mismo; uno que nunca te da lo que quieres.

 

El Señor de la Cueva no lastimaría al  chico, era demasiado bueno para eso. Si el chico seguía viniendo todos los días, mejorando y ganando experiencia, tarde o temprano vencería al Señor y le pondría fin a la vida que quería proteger. Él es mi amigo así como todos aquí, y debo hacer lo posible para protegerlo.

 

Por eso espero todas las mañanas en la entrada de la Cueva Celeste a que llegue el chico y lo desafío una vez más, atravesando una asquerosa nube de repelente. Sé que para él no sirvo ni de calentamiento, y que ha visto tantos Golbats en su vida que debo parecerle uno diferente todos los días. Sé que, probablemente, se ha olvidado de ese pequeño Zubat en el Monte Luna, pero yo no, porque ese momento insignificante es la razón de que yo esté aquí, y aunque no sea nada para él, seguiré peleando hasta el fin. Soy el más insistente entre 5000 Zubats, y el chico  va a aprenderlo a la mala. Hemos repetido la misma pelea durante un mes, he perdido cada día y siempre es el Señor quien tiene que echarlo de la cueva, pero no me importa. Tal vez algún día el chico note algo extraño y se figure que el Golbat en la entrada de la Cueva Celeste siempre es el mismo, de ser así, entenderá que es uno muy fuerte, que hay un compañero ideal al alcance de su mano que quiere estar con él, y me lleve consigo y deje al Señor en paz, y por una vez, todo caerá en su maldito lugar.

 

Vivo con esa esperanza.


End file.
